Digimon Adventure: Digital Hazard
by FlamingHotshot
Summary: Sequel to "Digimon: First Contact", This takes place in the show, in the POV of Takato, Tai's eight year old sister. I hope you all enjoy this series and tell me what you thought about it.
1. Episode 1

**Hotshot:** Well, as you can see, I decided to do season 1. I wanted to wait for a few more people to vote but i decided to just go ahead with it. After I get finished with this, "Our War Game" is going to be next. I MIGHT do season 2, I just don't know yet. Also, there will be some flashbacks in the first to episodes. Well, I hope you guys will enjoy and give this story a chance.

* * *

**Digimon Adventure: Digital Hazard**

**And So It Begins**

Summer camp sucks big time. Even more when you have a feeling that something's going to happen. Why did my parents make me go here in the first place?

Oh yeah, forgot to introduce myself. I'm Takato "Taka" Kamiya, the younger sister of Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and Hikari "Kari" Kamiya. Tai's the oldest, being eleven while Kari and I are eight although i'm the youngest since I was born after Kari. All three of us were suppose to go but Kari got sick at the last second so it was only Tai and I.

I had on my red hoodie with short sleeves, I wear it everywhere despite what my parents say, dark blue jeans and red and white shoes. My light brown hair was cut short earlier in the year for summer, so I didn't have to worry of putting my hair up when I get too hot.

In addition to Tai and I, there was six other kids.

Tai and I knew one of the kids, Sora Takenouchi who was the same age as Tai and played on a soccer team.

Yamato "Matt" Ishida is also the same age as Tai although he is one of the kids we just met. He does send off the lone wolf vibe though.

Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi is a ten year old kid that has his head in his laptop way to much but he is very smart for his age.

Mimi Tachikawa is also ten years old though I don't really like her. She seems like a spoiled brat at times and seems like a whiny type. She also wears a little too much pink.

Next is Takeru "TK" Takaishi, Matt's eight year old brother. He is an inch taller than me and he seems to be fun-loving and very kind.

Lastly is Joe Kido, a twelve year old and the oldest of us. He is a bit of a worry wart and kinda gets scared easily.

Anyways, Tai jumped down from his branch as snow started to fall, startling me when one landed on the tip of my nose. It wasn't long before a blizzard blew in and we ran to a cabin and ran in and saw the others were inside as well. Our entrance got their attention and Sora waved us over to her and we walked over.

Once the blizzard was finally done, Tai opened the door.

"Lets have Toboggan races!" he laughed as he ran out.

"I'm going to build the best snowman ever!" declared TK as he followed Tai out and Matt was right behind him. "TK wait a minute, slow down!"

"Brrrr….its so cold. I knew I should have brought a jacket." Sora shivered as she walked out, hands rubbing her arms.

"Oh great, I was afraid that I would catch a summer cold but this is worse!" whimpered Joe. Mimi walked in front of him and she was smiling brightly.

"Wow! Why didn't I pack my pink fluffy snow boots?" Mimi asked herself as she walked outside and Joe followed. I walked out next and came up beside Tai, looking around in awe. Tai quickly called to Izzy before looking at the sky. I looked up as well and my mouth fell open as I saw these multi-colored lights in the sky.

"Its so beautiful, magical even." Mimi said in awe.

"Maybe but...what is it?" Izzy asked as he came from behind Tai.

"Maybe an Aurora?" suggested Sora.

"You mean the Aurora Bor….Bore…."I tried to answer but was having trouble with the second word but thankfully Izzy decided to help me.

"Aurora Borealis. Also known as the northern lights. But its impossible, its in Alaska and we are to far south."

"Tell that to the snow." said Sora.

"We should go back inside before we all come down with ammonia." Joe advised.

"And missed this? The sky is short circuiting." Matt told him.

I stared up at the sky and noticed something green. I grabbed Tai's arm, making him look at me before I pointed at the green thing. He looked up at it and stared for a second.

"Uh, guys? what's that?" he asked the others. These things suddenly came flying out of the thing and towards us. Tai quickly covered me with his body as the things slam into the ground in front of each of us. After the impacts stop, Tai pulled away brushed the snow off.

"Is everyone okay?" Sora asked us.

"We're still here." Matt answered.

"That was scary." Mimi whimpered as she gripped her cowgirl hat.

"W-what was it?" stuttered Joe. I saw Izzy crawling forward to the hole that was made in front of him.

"Meteors?" suggested Izzy cautiously. Thats when white lights shot out of the holes and the things started to float upwards. I grabbed the one that was floating up and opened my hand. It was a device of some kind, light blue in color and the three buttons were a darker blue. I looked at everyone else and saw that they did the same.

"What...are these?" Sora asked no one in particular.

"My guess is that is is some type of remote digital apparatus." Izzy answered. What the heck was an apparatus?

"No instructions?" Matt turned the device over in his hands.

"Forget the instructions, looks like surfs up!" Tai shouted as he quickly pointed the green wave that shot up from the cliff that was in front of us. We were suddenly falling between two waves that seemed to become waterfalls in the time span of a minute. the two waves turned into multi colored lights before it was replaced by something that look like it came from a computer or a old game. Thats the last thing I saw before everything went black.

"Takatomon." I heard a childish voice call. "Wakey wakey Takatomon!"

I felt something on my chest, It wasn't too heavy thank kami. I let out a groan before slowly open my eyes. Golden eyes stared at me, happiness clearly visible in them. I quickly jumped up with a yelp, knocking the creature off and on the ground. After I got over my surprise, I saw the thing was standing in front of me and was looking up at me with wide eyes and a big smile.

It was small, small enough for me to pick it up and it had four stubby legs, a tail and bat wing like ears. It was a red color with small black triangles under its eyes and the tip of its tail is black as well.

"Takatomon! You don't need to afraid of me, I'm your partner!" he stated happily.

"Takatomon? My partner?"

"That's right! I've been waiting for you!"

"Waiting….what are you?"

"I'm a Digimon."

"Digi….what?"

"Digimon, short digital monsters. I'm Gigimon." He introduced himself.

"Well, its nice to meet you Gigimon. You already know my name I guess."

Gigimon let out a giggle before hopping into my arms, his little tail swaying. I stared down at him before hearing something coming out of the bushes to the left of us. I looked over and saw that Mimi was running towards me along with a plant like creature. They both looked very frightened of something, whatever it is.

"Mimi? Whats wrong?" I asked her. She just ran past me and thats when I saw what it was. A red beetle with pincers and jaws full of teeth flying straight towards us.

"Oh no! Thats Kuwagamon, one of the baddest digimon here!" Gigimon yelped. "Hurry and run!" he quickly told me and I ran as fast as I could, following Mimi, still carrying my newly found partner.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH! SOMEONE HELP US!" Mimi screamed at the top of her lungs as we ran. We went around a bend and I saw the others with more creatures with them.

"Takato, Mimi, its O-" Tai got cut off as Kuwagamon let out a roar and flew into view. I quickly went to the ground as the bug pass over us. Once it was gone, I let Gigimon go and sat up with a sigh of relief.

"Mimi, are you alright?" asked the plant like, what I'm guessing is a Digimon.

"I think so." Mimi answered as she slowly sat up.

"Don't worry, Tanemon is here to protect you."

I saw Sora walking over to her and knelt down beside her.

"Hey, its okay now." she told Mimi softly.

"Oh Sora…"

"Are you alright Takatomon? No bumps or bruises?" asked Gigimon.

"I'm okay, no scrapes." I reassured him.

"Don't be scared, I promise to keep you safe." he vowed. I smiled down at him before noticing my brother rushing over. Once he got to me, he looked me over to make sure I was fine. Once he was convinced I was alright and ruffled up my hair with a grin.

"I swear, you love giving me heart attacks."He stated. I saw him look behind him.

"Guys, here he comes!" Tai shouted. Mimi and I got up and we all ran as fast as we could to get away from the giant bug.

"Down!" Matt ordered and we all hit the floor as kuwagamon flew over us again.

"Will this nightmare never end? My mom is going to want a complete refund." Joe whined, obviously scared out of his wits.

"Here he comes again!" stated the pink digimon with the green eyes. We turn to see Kuwagamon dive down into the forest and start coming towards us.

"Okay, that does it! no more running away!" Tai said with authority, gritting his teeth.

"But Tai, theres nothing we can do." Sora countered.

"Besides, we have no way of fighting that thing." Matt added.

"And not win anyway." added Izzy. We saw that the red bug was getting closer and we ran. I glanced behind us but saw nothing of Kuwagamon but I could still hear him. We ran out of the forest only to skid to a stop when we saw that it was a cliff and a dead in.

"Great, did anyone bring a helicopter?" asked Matt, obviously being sarcastic. Tai went towards the edge to check it out.

"Be careful Tai." Sora told him. Tai searched before shaking his head in defeat.

"Theres no way down." he sighed. "We are going to have to find another way."

"Another way where?" asked Sora.

Kuwagamon bursts from the forest behind us and we all got down as he passed over us again. He turned and was heading straight for Tai.

"Watch out Tai!" called Sora. Tai started running towards us and the pink head with floppy ears and red eyes jumped towards Tai and Kuwagamon. I stared at the pink head when something flashed in my mind.

* * *

"_Do you have a name?" Kari asked floppy ears._

"_I'm Koromon." Floppy ears chirped in a slightly girly voice._

* * *

"_We're the only friends you have." Kari smiled back. Koromon jumped and wrapped his ears around Kari's head and kissed her before jumping and landed in front of me._

"_This is the sign of our friendship." He declared before doing the same to me. He jumped off and landed in front of Tai._

"_Thank you from saving me from that scratchy fur ball." He stated before jumping and kissing him. He jumped back down._

* * *

I shook my head. Okay, weird. I looked at Koromon and saw him using a bubble attack but he got knocked away.

"Not again!" Tai stated.

"Digimon attack!" shouted the green eyed digimon and all of the digimon jump towards Kuwagamon. They all used their bubble attack though Gigimon actually bit him. He knocked them all away but he seems to be temporarily blinded and crashed into some trees in the forest. We all ran to our digimon and scooped them up in our arms.

"Gigimon…?" I asked softly, making him open his eyes slowly before giving me a small smile.

"Takatomon, are you okay?"

"Your the one that got thrown around like a ragdoll, yet you ask if I'm okay? Yeah, I'm fine but what about you?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I'm tougher than I look." He reassured me.

"Huh? Oh no!" I heard Joe franticly shout. I looked over and saw Kuwagamon bursted out of the forest, standing. We quickly ran to Tai and I stood beside him.

"He's really, really mad." I observed nervously.

"I was hoping we would see the last of him." swallowed Sora as she kept her digimon close.

"So did I, guess he had other plans." my brother stated as he held Koromon. Kuwagamon began to get closer and closer.

"Okay guys, get ready to run!" called Tai.

"No, we fight!" said Koromon. "Huh?" Tai blinked at him dumbly.

"It's the only way, we have to stand and fight." He stared up at Tai with a determined look on his face.

"Give it up, will ya" scolded Tai, obviously not going to let him go.

"Koromon's right, we have to fight." Izzy's digimon stated.

"They're right." Sora's digimon agreed.

"We can do it! Let me go let me go let me go!" Matt's digimon wiggled in his hands.

"I'm not letting that ugly bug hurt Takatomon!" growled Gigimon as he wiggled in my hands.

"Gigimon you can't!" I quickly held fast. Gigimon managed to break my hold and jumped down and hopped, followed by the other digimon. We all shouted for them and went to ran after them when a sound from my pants caught my attention. I looked at the device we got and saw the screen was green before turning red. I looked at the others' and saw that their screens were green.

The sky above our digimon turned black and rainbow colored pillars of lights hit our digimon and they all glowed a white color except for Gigimon, who glowed red.

"Koromon digivolve to...**AGUMON!"**

"Yokomon digivolve to...**BIYOMON!"**

"Motimon digivolve to...**TENTOMON!"**

"Tsunomon digivolve to...**GABUMON!"**

"Tokomon digivolve to...**PATAMON!"**

"Bukamon digivolve to...**GOMAMON!"**

"Tanemon digivolve to…**PALMON!"**

"Gigimon digivolve to...**GUILMON!"**

The lights slowly faded, revealing our digimon, holy crap, they have changed. Gigimon turned into what looked like a red dinosaur with black markings on him, the same bat wing like ears on top of his head and he was big, coming up to Tai's chest I think since he is standing like a raptor….I think.

"Wha? Look at them! What happened to the little guys?!" Sora gapped.

"They're...bigger…" Tai swallowed. They attacked but got knocked back down.

"Okay, you asked for it!" growled the orange dinosaur which I swear looks familiar.

"**Poison Ivy!"**

Palmon's vine like fingers and shot out and wrapped around Kuwagamon's leg to hold him down.

"**Boom Bubble!"**

Patamon inhaled deeply before letting a air bubble out of his mouth, hitting it.

"**Super Shocker!"**

Tentomon shocked him with electricity. Kuwagamon went to brought his foot down when Gomamon rolled under him, tripping him up.

"**Pepper Breath!"**

Agumon spit out a fireball, hitting him in the head. When I saw that, there was another flash in my mind.

* * *

"_**Pepper Fire!"**_

_Koromon spit another attack at the parrot. I heard an evil sounding laugh from behind us, coming from the parrot._

* * *

I snapped out of it and shook my head, confused. I looked back at the digimon.

"**Blue Blaster!"**

A blue stream of flames went from Gabumon's mouth.

"**Spiral Twister!"**

Green flames spiraled from Biyomon and towards Kuwagamon, both hitting his head and setting it on fire.

"All together now!" Agumon called. The digimon's attacks hit Kuwagamon except for Guilmon since he didn't attack yet.

"**Pyro Sphere!"**

Guilmon opened his mouth and a red fireball launched towards the bug, hitting it. Kuwagamon fell into the forest and out of site. The digimon turned around and ran towards us, laughing.

"Takatomon!" Guilmon called as he reached me before scooping me up into his arms.

"Did ya see me? Did ya did ya did ya?" Guilmon asked, reminding me of a kid.

"Yes I did, you were great!" I grinned. He set me down and wagged his tail. I looked up at him since I only come up to his hip. Why do I get the tall digimon when everyone else get smaller ones?

Thats when Kuwagamon bursts into the clearing again. Come on, can't this guy take a hint?

"Watch out!" called Sora to Tai and Agumon. Who looked confused until they saw the red bug and quickly ran over to us as Kuwaga,on stabbed the ground where they were standing,

"Guess we celebrated too soon." stated Tai. The cliff cracked and the piece we were on broke off and started to fall. I looked down to see where we would land and saw a river and I freaked out.

I can't swim!

* * *

**Hotshot: **Thank you for reading and please remember to review!


	2. Episode 2

**Hotshot:** ah, the second chapter is up, Hope you all enjoy this episode!

* * *

**Digimon Adventure: Digital Hazard**

**Birth of Greymon**

Stupid overly giant bugs who can break things easily!

I was currently falling from a cliff with my brother and the other kids that came with us to this weird world. Now, it would be fun...IF I KNEW HOW TO SWIM!

"Sora!" "Izzy!" "TK!" three voices shouted. I looked over and saw Biyomon, Tentomon and Patamon grabbing their partners and tried to fly up only to fall along with them. Next one to try something was Palmon, who had an arm wrapped around Mimi. She grabbed onto the side of the cliff with her poison ivy but the piece came out of place and fell along with them.

"Takatomon!" I heard Guilmon call before he wrapped his arms around me and held me close to his chest.

"When I say, hold your breath." He instructed and I quickly nodded. "Now!"

I quickly took a big breath just before we hit the water. I shut my eyes tightly, waiting for something to happen. We were suddenly lifted up to the surface and out of the water by something. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that we were sitting on a raft made up of colorful fishes. I saw the others landed on this fish made raft.

"Wow, this is some ride." Tai stated, blinking.

"Wha- hey look out!" Matt called. I looked up and saw the piece of cliff that Kuwagamon was standing on was now falling towards the water.

"GO!" Gomamon ordered his fish friends and they picked up the speed. Kuwagamon and the boulders landed in the river, making a big tidal wave. Guilmon tightened his grip on me as the waters got rougher. After what seems like forever, we were finally able to get on dry land. Guilmon carried me off and gently sat me down on the ground before laying down beside me, trying to be at my level.

"Takatomon, are you okay?" he asked, slightly worried.

"Yeah boy, I'm fine. I just need some time to calm down." I answered, smiling at him. I could hear the others talking but I didn't pay attention.

"So, you're not Gigimon anymore?"

"Nope. I'm Guilmon now. I digivolved thanks to you."

"Thanks to...me?"

"Yep, I couldn't digivolve before you came."

"Taka!" I heard Tai called and looked over. I looked over and saw the others were starting to walk. Guilmon and I stood and walked after the group.

"These trees are beautiful." Sora observed as we walked.

"Yeah, They are very different, and I thought they were sub-tropical." Izzy looked around at the trees. I heard Joe say something, making Matt resort, making Gabumon chuckle.

"Digital monsters, who even came up with that name?" Izzy asked with a frown.

"Just call us Digimon! We like that." Tentomon answered.

"I only asked because your composition is hardly machine-like." Izzy told him.

"Oh really?" Tentomon hummed before setting off sparks between the two pieces of his shell, resulting of Izzy covering himself.

"Hey, watch it!" he yelped. Well he did kinda asked for it.

"So Patamon, can you really fly?" TK asked his flying, bat-winged hamster.

"Of course!" Patamon answered proudly before jumping and flapping his wings.

"Cool! But you're going the wrong way." stated TK as Patamon flew at a very slow pace.

"I'm faster than that, Watch!" grinned Biyomon as she flapped her wings, but ended up going at the same pace at Patamon.

"Wouldn't it be faster to walk?" ask Sora. Tai and Izzy said something but I was too busy looking over my Partner. He did came up to Tai's chest like I thought before. He had a white stomach and claws, black markings all over him.

"What kind of Digimon are you?" I asked him. He put a claw on his chin as he thought.

"Well, I don't really know. I'm the only one of my species on this island." He answered truthfully. I heard Gabumon sniffed from behind us.

"Ah, nothing like the smell of the ocean." he sighed.

"Haha! Everybody in the water!" Gomamon ordered playfully from the river. A ringing suddenly filled the air and I quickly recognized it, so did Tai.

"A phone." he gaped. We started to run and came onto a beach and saw a row of phone booths

"I told you it was a phone! We're saved!" Joe shouted happily. Tai ran up to the one that was ringing and opened the door and the ringing stopped. We all gathered behind Tai.

"Why'd it stop ringing Tai?" asked Agumon.

"Wrong number?" Tai shrugged.

I grew bored rather quickly and walked away, followed by Guilmon. We went over to a rockwall and I sat down against it while Guilmon stood beside me. We watched as the other tried to call their parents but nothing good came up. Before long, they all went and sat with me except for Joe, who still tried. I started to doze off as the others began talking.

I was about to fall asleep when I heard Guilmon started to growl. I opened my eyes and looked at him and saw his round pupils were now slits and was growling at the ocean.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Digimon." he growled. I blinked and stood, looking to the ocean. A sprout of water came out of the sand and took out all of the phone booths. after the sprout has died, we had ran a few feet away and looked back. A spiral like shell came out of the sand.

"Shellmon!" yelped Tentomon.

"Whats a Shellmon?" asked Izzy.

"Something that gets mad for no reason," answered Tentomon.

The spinning top stopped and this new digimon revealed itself fully. It started to come towards us and Joe started to try and climb the rock wall, only to get blasted by water from Shellmon's head. He fell on his back and Gomamon also got blasts.

"Digimon attack!" ordered Agumon and they all ran towards Shellmon.

"Agumon you show him!" called Tai.

"**Pepper Breath!"**

the fireball hit Shellmon in the mouth, making his head jerk back. The other digimon tried to attack but they couldn't. They were all blasted away but Agumon kept getting up.

Tai ran to the side, shouting to Shellmon, getting his attention so Agumon could spit a fireball at him. Tai picked up a metal pole and started to try and stab Shellmon only to have a vine like appendage wrap around him and lift him up into the air. Shellmon than trapped Agumon under his hand. He sprayed us with his water attack, making us go on our backs. I heard Tai shout in pain and looked up.

"TAI!" I shouted in fear.

"Digivolve!" I heard Agumon shout.

A white light started to gather around Agumon.

"Agumon digivolve to...**GREYMON!"**

Shellmon was thrown of to the side and Tai was set free. I watched him before looking over at Agumon. He was now a giant dinosaur with red eyes, a three horned brown helmet and blue stripes. He looked vaguely familiar to me for some reason.

Shellmon got up and charged at Greymon, who braced himself and caught him. Shellmon tried to use his water attack but Greymon countered with a stream of flames. He shoved his horns and lifted Shellmon in the air, throwing him.

"**Nova Blast!"**

A gigantic fireball left his mouth, hitting Shellmon, who flew into the water. Thats when I have another flash, hopefully the last one.

* * *

"_**Nova Flame!"**_

_A blue and white stream of flames came out of his mouth and towards the parrot. It tried to flew to the side to avoid it but the attack hit its wing, taking it clean off and It fell onto the street. As it was getting up, Greymon charged with a roar, running into were trying to push the other back._

* * *

I shook my head and looked over at Tai, who was now kneeling in front of a tired Agumon. Joe ran to a broken phone to try it and the others went over to Tai and Agumon. After a few minutes, our digimon started to eat as the others started to talk amongst themselves although I wasn't paying attention again.

After our digimon had their fill, we started walking, hopefully finding a way off of this island and a way home.

* * *

**Hotshot:** thanks for reading and please review!


	3. Episode 3

**Hotshot:** third Episode is up! Garurumon is in the house! Hope you guys all will enjoy.

* * *

**Digimon Adventure: Digital Hazard**

**Garurumon**

We stood on a cliff, looking out towards the ocean. I was stood behind everyone else. I did not want to be close to the edge at all, especially after what happened with Kuwagamon.

"Yo Agumon." called Tai.

"What's up Tai?" asked Agumon as he walked closer to his partner.

"I like it when your Greymon, no offense, but why don't you just stay that way?"

"I can't." the orange dinosaur answered and Tai looked back at the ocean and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Even superheroes needs a rest." Agumon added jokingly. Tai lost his balance and his digimon quickly grabbed his shirt, making the rest of us laugh.

A roar cut into the air, making everyone stop and looked to the side. A boulder was destroyed and a black and white dinosaur like digimon came charging through it.

"Who's that digimon?" asked Izzy.

"Its a Monochromon but don't worry about him, he's a laid back digimon." answered Tentomon. Monochromon roared again.

"Though it would be wise to be a bit cautious of them. They do tend to get miffed when they are hungry." Tentomon added. The dinosaur digimon started to walk towards us.

"Than he must be starving because he looks really mad!" Tai stated nervously.

"And I think he wants to eat us!" Mimi cried.

Another growl sounded behind us and we looked, seeing a second Monochromon.

"There's two of them!" yelped Joe.

"We're stuck between a rock and two sets of teeth!" Matt stated. We all quickly ran behind large boulders just as the two digimon charged. I looked back and saw that they were fighting each other.

"Something must have set those Monochromon off." Tai said, watching.

"They are fighting over territory." explained Tentomon. Have I ever told anyone how much I love this bug?

"They can just have it then!" Palmon stated before she ran off.

"Hey! Don't leave without me!" shouted Mimi as she ran after her. We quickly followed after them.

"They definitely don't need us hanging around!" Tai stated as he ran. I saw Tai stopping and looking back and I looked to see why. TK and tripped and Mat had just knelt down beside him.

"Better hurry up you guys!" called Tai. TK quickly got up and we all continued to run.

After what seemed to be like hours of running, we finally slowed down to a walk and I noticed the sun was going down. Great, it will be night time and I'm tired and hungry.

"I never walk this much unless I'm at the mall, and as you can see, we are nowhere near one." Mimi complained as she rested her head against a tree. I forced myself not to say anything to her.

"Mimi stop whining." Tai told her as he passed.

"No my feet hurt." she whined.

I officially tuned her out as I passed her. Now, I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but she acts like a spoiled brat.

"It appears we may be losing our light source." Izzy told us.

"What a weird sunset." Sora stated as she and Izzy both looked up at the sky.

"This whole island is weird! Who knows what will come out at night." said Izzy.

Wait, I detect water!" Tentomon announced before beginning to fly upwards. "Stay here while I check it out."

"Yes! As usual, I am right. Its a lake with fresh, clean water with a variety of fish. The perfect campsite!" the bug called down to us. I ignored whatever Mimi was saying and looked at Gomamon, who was running in the direction.

"Yay! We get to swim!" he cheered before Joe grabbed his tail, making him stop.

"Gomamon, you better wait to make sure its safe first!" Joe advised him.

"That's why we should be walking and not complaining." Matt told us.

I rolled my eyes and started to walk, Guilmon walking beside me. After a moment, I heard Tai call my name and footsteps hurrying after us. I turned my head to look at Tai, who was giving me a scolding look.

"Hey, you guys were taking your grand old time, I just got tired of waiting." I told him before looking ahead and kept walking. We got to the water, which turns out to be a lake with a pretty view of the sky.

"It should be safe to rest here for the night." Biyomon told us.

"Yeah, I love camping outside!" smiled Sora with glee.

"I never went camping before." I told her.

"If I won't walk in dirt, what makes you think i want to sleep in it." Mimi huffed. Tai turned to her.

"Mimi, do you see a hotel here?"

I heard a noise, looked over and saw a trolley car that lit up. We quickly ran to it and Tai was the first one to get on it.

"Bummer, it's empty." He told us.

"Totally empty." Sora sighed. I went in and stood beside Tai and Agumon, looking around.

"No trolley car is this clean." Izzy mused as he looked over the floors.

"Oh goody, these seats are so comfy!" Mimi giggled as she sat on a seat.

"Somethings wrong." Tai declared, his arms crossed. "Remember those weird phone booths back at the beach? Something just as freaky or freakier could happen here."

"Yeah, like it moving by itself." Joe stated as he sat in the drivers seat.

"Possibly, but then again, maybe this is our way to get home." Tai stated.

"So we have nothing to lose by staying here." Sora smiled.

"Can we eat now?" asked Tentomon from his spot next to Sora.

"That's right, I forgot." Tai said. With that, we all went to do whatever needs to get done for dinner.

I went off on my own with Guilmon, searching for any berries we could it. Guilmon explained which berries we were able to eat and which ones we couldn't. Sadly, we didn't find any so we decided to go back to the group. We saw then cooking fish over a blazing fire. I sat down Beside Tai, who greeted me with a one armed hug.

The fish was fully cooked after it got dark and we all began to eat. I could hear TK talking, obviously unsure about eating the fish with his bare hands. Matt seemed to be losing his cool but thankfully Tai cut in and TK started to eat. I watched as Tai walked off towards where Sora is, gathering water.

After I finished eating, I looked up at the stars. I felt my eyes starting to droop and I rubbed my eyes. Tai must have said something Since Matt stood up, declaring that TK was too young to stand guard.

"I'm getting cold, I need a warm blanket to help me sleep." Mimi stated.

"Hey Gabumon, watch it, Mimi may sneak up on you and steal your fur in your sleep." Tai teased, doing a creepyish voice.

"So if you feel a little tug, it might be her about to cut your tell off." He added, tugging on Gabumon's fur.

"Stop it Tai, thats not funny!" Gabumon yelped, freaked out.

"Don't worry Gabumon, Tai loves to freak everyone out, he does it to me and Kari sometimes." I told him with a shrug. That's when Matt pushed him back, angry. I shook my head and went to the trolley car. I laid down on the seats and I was out like a light.

I woke up to the feeling of someone moving me. I opened my eyes and saw who was moving me.

"Guilmon?" I yawned, rubbing my eye.

"Sorry I woke you up Takatomon, you didn't seem to be very comfortable." explained Guilmon.

"Its okay boy." I told him before shutting my eyes.

Just as I was about to fall back asleep, I felt the trolley shake and a roar sounding, which woke everyone up. I looked outside and saw a digimon that looked like a sea dragon.

"Its taking us towards that sea dragon!" shouted Izzy.

"Oh no, Seadramon!" yelped Tentomon. I started to swim, taking us along. I quickly ran outside with the others just as the new digimon got his tail free. He hit his tail on the island before diving under the water and was heading straight towards us. He ramed us and we were heading towards the shore and we finally stopped. That's when Seadramon surfaced with a roar and looked down at us.

"Lets go and send him back to the fishies!" Agumon shouted.

"**Spiral twister!" **

"**Boom Bubble!"**

"**Poison Ivy!"**

"**Super Shocker!"**

"**Pepper Breath!"**

"**Pyro Sphere!"**

The attacks connected but they did nothing to him.

"Agumon digivolve!" ordered Tai.

"I've been trying but I can't do it this time Tai." Agumon told Tai as he turned to him/

"You have to!"

"Maybe my body hasn't recovered from the last fight."

"But if you can't help us how are we going to fight Seadramon?"

We heard Matt yell and TK quickly ran to the other side of the island, telling Matt to be careful. Seadramon must have hit the island again, making it shake and TK fell into the water and Gomamon quickly jumped in, surfacing with TK a moment later.

I looked over to the side and saw Seadramon coming back. I looked back at Matt only to see him swimming off, getting Seadramon's attention.

"**Blue Blaster!"**

The attack hit but did little damage. Seadramon threw Gabumon away and Matt went under. A second later, Seadramon lifted his tail and he had a hold of Matt.

"Gabumon!" Matt shouted. Gabumon looked over.

"I have to save Matt. Sure I'll have some sticky fur, but Matt is more important!"

I saw Matt's device light up and a white light surrounded Gabumon.

"Gabumon digivolve to...**GARURUMON!"**

Standing in Gabumon's place was a large white wolf that had blue stripes, yellow eyes and red claws.

Garurumon started to run towards Seadramon and jumped. He hit the digimon's tail, making him drop Matt before Garurumon started to bite the serpent. Seadramon hit the wolf away and slapped his tail.

I looked over and saw Matt laying there on the island, panting. TK quickly ran over, kneeling down in front of him. I looked over and saw Garurumon surfaces and started to swim, Seadramon trying to hit him.

"Garurumon's fur is legendary, its strong as steel. He's like a growling torpedo."Tentomon explained.

"Its astonishing! He must be Invincible!" Izzy gaped.

"Well that's what I heard anyway. we'll soon find out."

Seadramon let out a stream of ice, slowly starting to incase the wolf. Garurumon shook the ice off a moment later.

"**Howling Blaster!"**

A blue stream left his mouth and clashed against the ice stream. It overpowered it and the stream hit Seadramon, defeating him. We all cheered in victory as Garurumon de-digivolved back to Gabumon.

As morning came, Gabumon walked onto the island and Matt and TK came to greet him. Gomamon jumped in the water and called up his fish friends and the island was pushed back against the shore.

I let out a yawn and rubbed my eyes, still tired. I felt someone nudged me and I looked over, seeing Guilmon. He walked to a tree and lay down and looked at me expectantly. I walked over to him and say down at his side before leaning back against him. His warmth started to make my eyes droop. I heard a harmonica playing and I finally fell asleep.

* * *

**Hotshot:** Please leave a review!


	4. Episode 4

**Hotshot:** Sorry for the long wait for this chapter! I'm trying to be consistent but Its rather hard. I hope you all will enjoy this chapter!

Also, I know this is a little early to ask but who do you think Takato should get together with in 02? I will be keeping a tally. I was thinking Ken, Davis or TK, but if you guys have any other in mind, please tell me.

***UPDATE*** The poll no officially started. (the person said Davis or Ken so I just put a point for both)

**Ken:** 1

**Davis/Daisuke**: 1

* * *

**Digimon Adventure: Digital Hazard**

**Biyomon gets Firepower**

We were walking through the forest. I didn't know where we are going, I don't think anyone of us does. We continued to walk until we heard a strange noise above us. We looked up and saw what looked like to be a black gear, soaring through the sky.

"Woah…." I mumbled under my breath.

"It looked like a flying gear." Sora stated.

"Admit it, my alien theory is becoming more plausible." Izzy said to us. I just rolled my eyes at that. I heard Joe added to that but I heard none of it, thank kami too. I have a feeling he said something really dumb.

I heard a yelp from behind me and I whirled around and saw Tai helping TK. He must have slipped.

"That was scary." gulped TK.

"That could have been bad, especially if it was a snake or something." Tai stated.

"You gotta be more careful TK." Matt slightly scolded, making TK look down and murmured a small apology.

After that whole Francisco, we began walking again.

"Takatomon?" Guilmon looked down at me and I looked back up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you resemble Tai more and not the others?" He asked me.

"Tai's my older brother. I also have an older sister back home."

"Why is she at home?"

"Because she got sick. Kari and I always got sick when we were younger. I hardly do anymore because I go outside with Tai more than she does."

"I really hope you don't get sick. I don't ever wanna see you suffer." He bends down and nuzzled my face, making me giggle.

"Getting sick isn't fun. but Tai or Kari always laid down with me, so it made the time bearable."

"Then if you get sick. I'll make sure to cuddle you until you're all better." he stated as he grab the hood of my hoodie with his teeth and swung me onto his back. I let out a laugh and steadied myself. I sat on the base of his tail and I had my arms wrapped around his abdomen. He started after the others and when I glanced at them, Tai had turned back to look at me.

"Takatomon and Guilmon

Best Partners around~

Takatomon and Guilmon

Best friends forever~

Takatomon and Guilmon

The ultimate team~"

Guilmon sang and I giggled before deciding to join in.

"Takatomon and Guilmon

Best partners around~

Takatomon and Guilmon

Best friends forever~

Takatomon and Guilmon

The ultimate team~"

We laughed when we finished. I laid my head on his back and watched as the scenery changed from forest to desert that was filled with telephone poles. We began to walk through it and it started to get hotter. I was thankful that Guilmon was carrying me or else I wouldn't last a few minutes walking. I felt myself starting to doze off. I could hear the others talking but I wasn't paying any attention.

"Someone please help us!" Mimi suddenly shouted, making me jerk, fully awake.

"Are you okay Takatomon?" asked Guilmon and I smiled at him.

"Yeah boy, don't worry."

We started moving again and I heard the others beginning to talk again.

"Wait, hold on just a second." Tai stated. I opened my eyes and looked at him and saw that he was looking in the distance with his mini telescope.

"If I'm seeing what I think I'm seeing…" Tai trailed.

"What is it?" asked Izzy.

"Its not a maruge, its real water!"

"That looks like a village! maybe there will be real people."

"Lets go!" TK stated excitedly. I slid from Guilmon's back and we all walked towards the village. Once we got there, we were in for a big surprise.

The "huts" were very small and the things that were living there was a bunch of Yokomon.

"From so far away, everything looked so big." Tai stated as he took a few steps forward.

"But they are so cute and tiny!" Mimi cooed.

"Okay, question. Who here knows where we can get a drink?" asked Biyomon.

I didn't get to hear a response since Guilmon lead me away. He pulled me to a water fountain before taking a drink, probably to show me that it wouldn't do any harm. I leaned forward and took a drink myself before TK comes rushing over, gleefully yelling.

"All the water comes from a spring at meteorshi mountain." explained a Yokomon. "Its the best water in the world." The others gather just as the fountain suddenly stopped working.

Flames bursts from it, making me jump back. Tai quickly pulled out his telescope as the Yokomon was talking about Meramon who lives in the mountain. Apparently, he's making his way to the village, which according to Yokomon, is very strange behavior. He made it to the forest, setting it ablaze. Sora told all of us to stand still, which I thought was kinda dumb. Once the flame digimon hit the forest, Tai quickly ordered us to run and we quickly obeyed. We made it to the dried up lake and started to get the Yokomon on the boat. Biyomon stayed at the edge to make sure that the rest of the digimon were safely at the bottom of the lake.

I was on the deck with Guilmon when I saw Sora running, probably to get her partner. Meramon walked up behind the pink digimon and smacked her, making her fall. Sora managed to catch and and Biyomon seemed to be fine.

Meramon created a fireball in his hand and Biyomon got out of Sora's hold and flew up to him. She used her Spiral Twister on him, hitting him in the chest and it seemed to hurt him. She began to use her attack before Meramon threw his fireball at her, making her fall again.

The other digimon quickly ran out to help, attacking him. The attacks seemed to make him bigger though. He began to slide down the edge. Biyomon looked over at her partner before turning back to Meramon, spreading her wings. A white light covered her, signaling that she was digivolving.

"Biyomon digivolve to...**BIRDRAMON!"**

She was now a big, redish orange fiery bird. She began to fight with Meramon and in no time at all, she won. Meramon shrunk to his normal size before the gear that we saw before shot out of his back and got destroyed. Birdramon shrunk back down to Biyomon before flying into Sora's arms.

At sunset, we would finally be able to talk to Meramon.

"Meramon, why'd you attack our village?" asked one Yokomon.

"I couldn't stop myself." he answered.

"That must have been awful for you. If you couldn't control yourself then who was controlling you?"

"The last thing I remember was getting hit by that gear…"

"Well, we are just happy to see that you are back to normal."

Meramon stood up, apologized sincerely and took off back to his mountain. The Yokomon quickly gave us some of their food, which looked like birdseed, but I wasn't complaining, its food.

I wonder what else this place have in store for us.

* * *

**Hotshot: **Remember to review!


	5. Episode 5

**Hotshot:** Hello guys, here's the fifth chapter! Hope you all will enjoy! Don't forget to vote on who Takato should get together with in 02 (note, if votes come in when i'm don't have the next chapter, in this case six finished, I will add it to the currently existing last chapter, aka this one

**Davis/Daisuke:** 2

**Ken: **2

**TK: **1

* * *

**Digimon: Digital Hazard**

**Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker**

We were walking around, trying to find something that could lead us back home. Thankfully it wasn't hot like it was before so I was able to walk beside my brother and Guilmon. I didn't know how long we have been walking for so my feet were starting to get tired.

"We passed this place before." Sora spoke up.

"You mean we walked all the way around the whole planet?" asked Joe, a panicking tone in his voice.

"That just can't be! I can't walk that far...can I?" Mimi fell to her knees along with Palmon. Gomamon had his tongue out, panting like a dog.

"My feet are hot." TK whined slightly as he sat down. Patamon landed on his knees and looked at him worriedly.

"Looks like we're taking a break." Matt stated as I sat down.

"Its not like we have some place to be." Sora sighed.

"I guess your right. There's no reason to hurry." Tai agreed as he looked at Matt and Sora. Izzy opened his laptop and started to type and Matt quickly commented on it.

"Are you okay Takatomon?" asked my partner as he sat down beside me.

"Yeah boy, I'm fine. I'm just tired of all this walking." I assured him.

I heard a commotion and looked up. Tai was giving Izzy's laptop a few good whacks, making me sigh at his antics.

"Are your brain cells malfunctioning?!" Izzy quickly grabbed his laptop away from Tai and held it protectively to his chest.

"Gosh you're acting like I'm hurting the dumb thing!" Tai stated.

"To bad your brain isn't as big as your hair." Sora stated, making me snicker. "Maybe Izzy doesn't want grimy fingerprints and dents all over his computer." This made Tai cross his arms and pout like a little kid. Tai looked off to the side before blinking.

"Wha? hey, look over there. Do you guys see that smoke?" he asked us, making me turn.

"I'll check it out." with that, he ran towards the smoke, Agumon following behind him.

"The attention span of a gnat." Joe shook his head.

"Takatomon, what does Izzy have?" Guilmon asked, gaining my attention.

"Its called a laptop. Its something we use for all sorts of things, like messaging, playing games, listen to music and store data."

"Oooooo." Guilmon sounded amazed, which made me giggle a little.

"Hey guys, get over here!" Tai called and we quickly ran to where he is. I could see a factory in the distance, beyond Tai. We stopped beside him and stared.

"Looks like some type of factory." Joe said, stating the obvious.

"Lets hope they can manufacture a way to get home." Matt piped up. We went down to the factory and walked inside. Guilmon and I decided to head out on our own since we will cover more ground that way. I did ask my brother about it before we walked in and he seemed a little hesitant to let me go. I didn't blame him. Needless to say, we found nothing what so ever.

"Takatomon, Where are we going?" Guilmon asked me as he walked beside me.

"I dunno, we are just exploring for now." I answered.

"Oh, okay!" He cheerfully stated with a sway of his tail.

That's when the lights suddenly went off, making me let out a startled yelp and grab a hold of Guilmon's paw. After a moment, the lights came back on, making me relax.

"Is Takatomon afraid of the dark?"

"No, the sudden blackout just startled me. Lets go find the others." We began to walk and we made it through a door to the outside and we saw Izzy, TK, Matt, Mimi and their digimon standing around.

"Hey!" I called as we walked over.

"Takato, I've made a discovery!" Izzy stated excitedly. Before He could say anything, I head my brother's voice from behind me.

"Hey guys, listen up!"

I looked behind me and saw that he Sora, Joe and their digimon were running out.

"I don't like the tone of his voice." Matt stated.

"We have got to get out of here now!" Tai quickly insisted.

"What do you mean Tai?" asked a confused Matt before the ground between us cracked and burst open and a robot cyborg thing came up from the newly made hole.

"Oh crap!" I yelped as his chest-plate shifted and opened as two missiles came out. I quickly grabbed a hold of TK and he grabbed hold of me in return.

"Andromon's suppose to be a nice digimon though!" Palmon gaped before running off to the side with the others.

The missiles launched and they were heading straight towards us.

"MATT HELP!" cried TK.

"GUILMON! TAI!" I shouted for them.

"TK!"

"TAKA!"

TAKATOMON!"

The three yelled for us in worry and Gabumon raced over to us and he was covered in a white light.

"Gabumon digivolve to...**GARURUMON!"**

Garurumon knocked the two missiles away before they could reach me and TK. One exploded while the other change its course to the others and started to fire at them from some type of gun. They started to dance backwards when Agumon rushed forward and he was also covered in a white light.

"Agumon digivolve to...**GREYMON!"**

Greymon destroyed the missiles with his tail.

"Who challenges Andromon?!" demanded the cyborg digimon. Garurumon leaped towards him while Greymon charged. Andromon quickly grabbed Garurumon and slammed him down on Greymon before letting go, making the two fall over the edge. Andromon jumped down from the ledge.

"Get him Greymon!" Tai yelled.

"Recycle that tin can!" Matt added.

"You puny ones _DARE_ to challenge _ME_?" The cyborg snorted. Garurumon started to stand with slight difficulty.

"**LIGHTNING BLADE!"**

His hand starts to spin and he let his attack go. It hit Garurumon in the forehead, making the wolf yelp. Greymon used his Nova Blast but that was useless, as well as Garurumon's howling blaster.

"He's more powerful than either of our digimon!" Matt gapped.

"Maybe because he's all machine. Its almost like he's digivolved far beyond other digimon." Sora suggested.

"Is it possible that we could lose…?" Tai swallowed. Greymon and Garurumon didn't stand a chance against the cyborg. They were getting thrown around like rag-dolls.

"Looks like there's no hope!" Matt growled in frustration.

I stared down at the battle, my fists clenching. I looked away, only to see a white glow coming from behind me and looked and saw that it was Tentomon.

"Tentomon digivolve to...**KABUTERIMON!"**

Tentomon became a large blue bug with four arms and four small wings. He started to battle against Andromon. He seems to be doing well on his own but the cyborg just won't quit.

"Kabuterimon! attack his right leg!" Izzy suddenly yelled.

"**ELECTRO SHOCKER!" **

The attack hit its target. A black gear flew out of his leg and up into the sky before it was destroyed. Andromon went down on his hands and knees and was back to normal. We went down to him as the three digimon went back to their rookie forms and Andromon slowly stood up.

"That black gear must have re-programed my systems some how. I'm normally a non-violent digimon." Andromon told us.

"You coulda fooled us." Tai stated

"No kidding." Sora concurred with a glance.

"I never meant to hurt anyone." stated Andromon in an apologetic tone.

"Don't give it another thought. We all make mistakes." Matt reassured him.

"I can't answer your questions about how this place came to be or what its fore, but I can be of some help." He told ups before pointing to a tunnel behind him. "The best way to escape from here is the underground waterway. The labyrinth begins just beyond this point.

"Thanks for your help Andronon." Tai grinned thankfully.

"I hope you find your way home, and no matter what try to remember the big guy that turned out to be not so bad."

"Theres one thing you can count on, We'll never forget you Andromon." Tai stated before walking towards the tunnel. I watched as the others followed before walking over to the cyborg.

"Mr. Andromon?" I asked, gaining his attention.

"Yes small one?" Andromon knelt down in front of me. I slowly took out a red ribbon from my pocket. I bought a few with me to camp so that if I made any friends, I'd give one to them, especially if they live far away.

I took a step forward and tied the ribbon around his bicep before taking a step back. He inspected it for a moment before looking down at me with a small smile.

"Thank you. I'll cherish this gift. Now go before your brother comes looking for you." He told me and I nodded. I quickly hugged him before scurrying to the tunnel with Guilmon and into the sewers. The others gave me questioning looks but I just shook my head.

* * *

**Hotshot: **Remember to review!


	6. Episode 6

**Hotshot: **Sorry for the long wait of this chapter, kinda lost my muse for a while there but I'm back! Also, this chapter and the next doesn't particularly follow Takato with the group, but on her own. Mainly because I don't particularly like these two episodes like I do with the others, so I don't have the muse to write the episode like its suppose to so I hope you don't mind. Now enjoy!

**Davis/Daisuke:** 2

**Ken: **2

**TK: **1

Davis/Daisuke and Ken is tied for first place, I'm thinking that those two will be very close towards the end of the series.

* * *

**Digimon: Digital Hazard**

**Getting separated**

We were walking through the sewers with the humans on one side and the digimon on the other. I was right behind my brother, so I was grabbing onto his shirt so I didn't fall into the not so clean water.

"Okay everybody!" Tai spoke up. "Lets sing the song that Agumon wrote for us."

"Digimon eat

and Digimon fight.

Digimon digivolve

and fight all night~"

All of the digimon sang. Their voice echoing off of the walls.

"Singing sure is fun!" grinned Palmon.

"Now lets try some solo performances, starting with Mimi." Agumon suggested, making all of us except for Mimi pause.

"Oh give me a home,

where the buffalo roam~"

Mimi sang off key, making me covering my ears.

"Avoiding your drone~" Joe sang jokingly, getting a glare in return.

"Hey, come on. I had singing lessons for three years."

"You did? Did it help?" asked TK as he stared up at her.

"Heheh, I think you should get a refund." Izzy grinned as he adjusts the straps of his backpack.

"Than lets sing as a group." Sora piped up and Tai was quick to agree with her.

"Digimon eat

and Digimon fight.

Digimon digivolve

and-"

We were cut off when Sor gave a startled yell, making us stop and look at her. I could see that she was almost close to crying now.

"Sora, are you alright?" asked Tai.

"Yeah, what's the matter?" Matt added.

"Well...some water fell from up there." She answered before looking up at the ceiling. A drop of water dropped on her shirt, making Izzy point at it.

"That's what made you scream?" he asked.

"Yeah...no...uh…" Sora started to try and rub it out before turning her attention in the direction before them. "I used to sing at home. I'd sing to myself while doing my chores."

"Takatomon?" Guilmon suddenly piped up, making me look at him. "What do you miss from your home?"

"Uh...well...I'd say...being with my older sister and talk about anything with her." I answered honestly.

"Quiet! Listen everyone." Tentomon told us as he looked down the tunnel. We heard noises that sounded like weird groans coming closer.

"Numemon." Gabumon told us.

"Numemon?" Matt asked his partner.

"They're really disgusting digimon who lives down here in the sewers." Gomamon filled us in.

Out of the darkness came the herd Numemon. They were a green slime type thing with green spots and googly eyes and they were coming straight at us.

"Hurry run!" shouted Agumon before turning and running away, followed by the rest of us. Tai asked his partner about why we were running from them and Agumon only replied with "you'll see". Now, I am afraid of what these guys can do that we have to run from them. A minute later, they started to throw this pink sludge at us. We quickly went into another tunnel and we finally made it out to the sunlight. I looked back and saw that the Numemon was retreating.

"I think the sun hurts them in some way." stated Guilmon as he watch along with me. It makes sense.

We started to walk again, hoping to find something, anything. Needless to say, we did. We found vending machines. Lots and lots of vending machines. Mimi, of course, went to them and I just shook my head. I looked up at the sky and saw that clouds were starting to block the sun out and that's when we heard Mimi yelling. I looked and saw Mimi and Palmon running, being chased by a group of Numemon.

We quickly bolted after the two ran past us and I was beside Sora and Biyomon running.

"Alright everyone, split up!" Matt shouted and we did as we were told. I wasn't looking where I was going and neither were Guilmon. We were running aimlessly as we entered the forest. When we finally lost the Numemon that was after us, we stopped and panted.

"Takatomon...I think we lost the others…"Guilmon observed and I quickly looked around and saw that he was right.

"Oh man, this isn't good." I swallowed, keeping close to my partner, who nuzzled me comfortingly.

"Don't worry Takatomon, as long as I'm here, you don't have to worry about a thing!" I smiled up at him before we started to walk and unknown to us, we were going the wrong way from where the others were.

a few hours passed as we continued through the forest, being careful not to run into any Numemon. My feet started to hurt and I wanted to sit down and relax. There was no sign of the others, which made me a little sad and Guilmon noticed this and came to a stop.

"Takatomon, we should rest."

"You sure boy? I can keep walking…"

"No, we should rest."

With that, he sniffed the air and walked off. After a few minutes, he came back with branches and arranged them before lighting them with his attack. He, again, walked off. It was longer this time, but he eventually came back with some fish. We roasted them on a fire and we ate them. I laid down on my back afterwards and looked up at the sky.

"We should head to the mountain." Guilmon piped up. "The others might be heading there, and we can meet up with them."

"That's a great idea Guilmon!" I sat up with a grin, making his tail sway slightly.

Looks like our next stop is down at the base of the mountain and hopefully, they will be there.

* * *

**Hotshot: **Remember to review!


	7. Episode 7

**Hotshot:** Here is the seventh Episode. I'M SORRY YOU GUYS HAD TA WAIT FOR THIS ONE, PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Please enjoy this episode.

(Poll is still going, it shall end when this story is completed)

**Davis/Daisuke: **2

**Ken: **2

**TK: **2

* * *

**Digimon: Digital Hazard**

**Going to the mountain**

Guilmon and I walked towards the mountain my hand holding onto his. It was started to get dark and we needed to find shelter soon. I gripped Guilmon's hand tighter, making him look down at me, head tilting to the side.

"Guilmon, I think we should find somewhere to rest until morning, it's going to get really dark soon." I told him. He nodded before letting my hand go, picking me up by the hood and swung me onto his back. Then he took off, running full speed towards the mountain and I quickly hang on.

The sun was just below the horizon when we found a cave. I carefully slid off of Guilmon's back so he could go inside to check the inside out. Once he deemed it safe, he quickly ushered me in before running off to get some firewood. I sat against the wall patiently, waiting for my partner to come back. I wonder how Tai and the others are, were they worried about me? I let out a small sigh and looked out of the entrance of the cave.

"Takatomon!" I heard Guilmon call a few minutes later. I looked over and saw him walking towards me, arms filled with firewood. Once he got into the cave, he arranged the wood before lighting it with his Pyro Sphere. I let out a content sigh and moved to the fire. I brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

"Takatomon?" Guilmon asked as he walked to me and settled down beside me.

"Yeah Guilmon?"

"We'll always be together, right?"

"Yeah boy, we will." I smiled before reaching up and rubbing his snout. "It's a promise." I leaned into his side and shut my eyes with a sigh. I felt Guilmon starting to purr and I giggled a little.

"Get some rest Takatomon, It's getting late."

"Alright, night boy." With that I slowly drifted to sleep.

The next time I awake, I was laying down in a bed of big leaves with Guilmon beside me, his tail over my legs and his arm under my head. I smiled and nuzzled into his side as I listened to him snore. It was really cute how Guilmon always taking me into the highest consideration. Not many people do other than my family.

"Guilmon, wake up." I sat up and shook him. He just snorted and shifted. I forced down a giggle and shook him again. "Come on bud, it's morning and I want to find the others."

"Takatomon, I wanna sleep." he whined as he opened a golden eye.

"I know you do boy, but we need to go." He let out one more whine before standing and yawning. Once we were fully awake, we started to make our way up the mountain. We continued to walk when we suddenly heard the sound of fighting. We quickly ran and turned around a band before stopping.

In front of us was a green digimon with a bone club and white hair, in front of him, I could see my brother and the others standing there with their digimon digivolved, all except for Patamon of course.

"Guilmon?"

"Right! **Pyro Sphere!"**

The ball of fire hit the back of the green digimon, making him yelp and spin around.

"Leave my brother and my friends alone you big bully!" I shouted. The digimon growled.

"You want a piece of me? I will give you a piece!" He swung his club and took a step towards me.

"**Pyro Sphere!"**

The attack hit the digimon in the face, making him yelp. Just as the other digimon was about to attack again, an avalanche of rocks started to slide down the mountain, heading towards the others. I quickly closed my eyes, not wanting to see the others getting splattered.

"**Nova Blast!"**

"**Howling Blaster!"**

"**Meteor Wing!" **

"**Electro Shocker!"**

"**Harpoon Torpedo!"**

I slowly opened my eyes and saw that the digimon had destroyed the large rocks, saving the others and they de-digivolved afterwards. I watched as the others gathered around to make sure their partners were all right before remembering that Guilmon and I was there.

"Taka, your alright!" My brother shouted in relief as he scooped me up. "I was so worried about you!"

"I'm fine Tai, really. Guilmon has been taking care of me the whole time." I grinned.

"Thank you Guilmon." smiled Tai as he petted my partner on the head after putting me down. Agumon came over to me and sniffed, probably making sure that I was fine, along with Gabumon. Their sniffing noses started to tickle me once they touched my skin and I started to giggle. Soon, everyone else gathered around me, all relieved and happy that I was back and safe.

Man, am I glad that I found the others just in time.

* * *

**Hotshot:** Remember to review!


	8. Episode 8

**Hotshot:** Thanks for your patience! I'm so sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out but here it is! Please Enjoy!

**Davis/Daisuke:** 2

**Ken:** 3

**TK:** 2

* * *

**Digimon: Digital Hazard **

**Evil Shows His Face**

After finding nothing at the top, we decided to walked back down the road of the mountain and to the base of it. I was hanging back with Guilmon, watching the others talk about whatever. We stopped when the others stopped as they talked about getting some rest. That's when Joe quickly pointed off to the side.

"Hey look! he called. A mansion!" We all looked and sure enough, there was a mansion sitting there.

"Or maybe it's a hotel. Come on!" Tai commanded and we all ran through the trees and towards the building. When we cleared the trees, we stopped in front of a mansion.

"What a place! This is too good to be true!" Tai stared at the building.

"It probably is." I mumbled just as Joe took a few steps forward.

"I hope they have a hot tub. Just as long as it isn't too hot."

"Come on guys don't just go charging in there! It might be dangerous!" called Tai as Matt and Joe made a B-line to the door. The rest of us followed after as Joe began to open the door. As we walked inside, a wide room met us with a set of stairs leading up to the second floor. I could see doors lining the wall on both floors. As I was looking around, taking everything in, I ignored the other's conversation and walked deeper inside the house until was in the middle of the room.

"That's beautiful!" I heard TK suddenly stated. I looked at him before following his gaze and saw a painting of an angel on the wall behind Joe.

"Hm? Oh, yeah."

"Look it! Its an Angel!"

"What's an Angel TK?" asked Patamon.

"Something special that watches over you. Kinda like you guys."

"If this is a spooky haunted house, would there be pictures of Angels hanging on the walls? I don't think so." Joe huffed.

"Relax, we just wanna be careful, and talk quieter or you'll wake everyone up." Sora told him.

"They're out like a light." Commented Matt as he looked down at the sleeping digimon that was at his feet.

"Guilmon." I called. Guilmon shot straight up fro the pile, waking the others and making them go sprawling on the ground.

"Takatomon?" He yawned before making his way over to me. "Takatomon, I'm tired."

"I know boy but we have to see what we can find." I told him just as the other shut the door.

"Do you guys smell that?" Ask Gabumon.

"I don't smell anything." stated Matt.

"It's the delicious odor of food!" Gabumon told us before starting to walk and we followed after. We stopped at a door and Tai opened it and we all filtered inside.

"Look at that spread!" Tai stated happily.

"Sorry for saying this." started Matt. "but this looks like a trap."

"Matt's right." Sora agreed.

Of course, our partners was stuffing their facing while Matt and Sora was talking.

"Guys, are you sure that's safe to eat?" Tai asked them but he didn't get an answer. I walked over to Guilmon and sat beside him. He held out a piece of bread for me and I took it and began to eat it. Pretty soon, the others joined in on the feast.

Later, when we finished eating and went to explore, we found the hot springs and it had a dividing wall. We decided to split up with Guilmon reluctantly following the boys to their side.

The three of us undressed and slipped into the warm water, enjoying the feeling. The boys started to fuss but I ignored it...Until Gomamon floated passed. Palmon used her Poison Ivy to flung the seal over the barrier and into the other spring. I couldn't help but giggle as I heard the reaction of the boys.

After we got out and dressed in bathrobes, we found a massive rooms with beds lining the two walls. Guilmon and I took the last bed on the left, near the window. As I walked over to the said bed, My eyes droop as tiredness started to take over. I felt myself being scooped up and being placed in the bed.

"Go ahead and sleep Sis, You need it." I heard Tai say as he kissed my forehead. I felt Guilmon crawl on the bed and curled up around me as Tai covered us with the covers. Feeling warm and safe, I fell asleep.

I don't know how long I had been asleep when I was suddenly woken up by Matt's voice.

"Wake up everybody, something's wrong!"

I blinked and sat up, only to see that the once complete building was now a ruined one. Suddenly, our beds shot up into the air. I quickly held onto the headboard and Guilmon covered my body with his so I wouldn't go flying off if I let go.

I heard Guilmon starting to growl. I looked over and saw a evil angel digimon with Tai and Agumon. "That's Devimon, a fallen angel digimon. He's as evil as on get on this Island. Maybe he' the reason that Leomon have been acting strange."

I watched as Leomon took out Agumon and grabbed Tai, holding his knife at the ready. Tai's bed fell beside them and his device landed a few inches away from Leomon's foot and the screen lightened up, making the black gears that was in Leomon fly out of him.

I watched as Leomon talked to my brother and helped Tai escape. Suddenly, my bed started to fall towards one of the islands.

"TAI!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"TAKA! DON'T WORRY, I'LL DO WHATEVER I CAN TO FIND YOU!" I heard him shout before we landed on an Island. Our bed broke so we practically bounced. I felt my partner's arms wrapping around me and took the fall.

* * *

**Hotshot****:** And done! Remember to review!


	9. Episode 9

**Hotshot:** Just one more episode for the Devimon arc so I'll try to get that one done as soon as I can. Now enjoy!

**Davis/Daisuke: **3

**Ken: **3

**TK: **2

* * *

**Digimon: Digital Hazard**

**The Rise of Growlmon**

We landed on a grassy clearing next to a part of the forest. The back broke apart and we landed on the ground. I let out a groan and looked around as Guilmon stood up and sniffing the air for any signs of danger. I blinked before sitting up and decided to look for my clothes.

After a few moments of searching, I had managed to find my clothes and put them on but since it's still night and we were surrounded by water and and icebergs that had drifted away from another island, making me grow colder and colder.

"G-Guilmon...I-I'm cold." I shivered.

"Don't worry Takatomon, I have a way to warm you up!" Guilmon tated cheerfully before leading me over to a large tree and started to gather leaves that had fallen from the trees around us. He began to make a pile beside me and made an indent in the middle of i before scooping me up and setting me in the pile before laying beside me. He made sure that I was right up against him before settling.

"Wow Guilmon...smart thinking."

"Your welcome!" He grinned before laying his tail over my legs.

As Guilmon fell asleep, I looked up through an opening in the leaves and branches above us, looking at the stars. I couldn't help but wonder about the others and how they were doing. I'm not worried about Tai, Joe, Matt, Sora or Izzy as much as I am about Mimi and TK.

I could feel my eyelids starting to droop. I didn't realize how tired I was, mainly because I didn't get much sleep before Devimon attacked. So I let my eyes shut and I fell asleep, relaxing into the nest of leaves.

That night I had dreamed of digimon and humans living together in harmony.

The sun shined through the trees and the rays washed over my face, making me groan. After about a minute, I realized that we weren't alone.

"When are they gonna wake up?" asked a high pitched voice.

"Be patient. They'll wake up when they are ready." answers a gravelly voice that sounded familiar. I blinked my eyes open and looked over. Stand there, a few feet away, were a Yokomon and Meramon.

"Yokomon? Meramon? what are you guys doing here?" I yawned before sitting up, rubbing my eyes.

"We were about to ask you that very question." stated Meramon as he knelt down. Yokomon and I were looking for berries and other fruits when the island suddenly came apart. We saw something fall from the sky earlier and went to check it and that's when we found you two."

"Hey Meramon, hey Yokomon." Guilmon greeted as he stretched and got out of the nest and shook.

"Hey Meramon, did you see any of the others?" I asked as I got up.

"Sorry, we didn't. They must be over at some of the other islands."

I let out a sigh. "It's fine, we'll just have to find to somehow get off of this island and to the others."

"But Takatomon, how are we going to do that?" asked Guilmon. "We can't fly and I don't wanna risk swimming."

"Oh...right…." I groaned. "I forgot I can't swim well."

"We'll help in any way we can." Yokomon piped up, causing me to smile at her.

"Thanks Yokomon."

'It's no problem now let's go find your friends." With that, we all left and walked through the forest. After a few minutes, we walked into a large rocky plain which seemed to be desolate.

"Be Careful." Meramon told us. "Monochromon likes to live in rocky places like this one."

"Thanks for the warning Meramon." I smiled before we continued to walk. I thought I heard something off to the right of us but I didn't think much of it. Maybe I should have because the next thing I knew, there was a roar and the sounds of charging.

I looked over and saw a Monochromon heading straight for us, it's head down. We quickly jumped out of the way and it went running passed. I looked and saw a gear lodged inside of its back, making it go crazy.

"Guys, it has a black gear on its back!" I called to the others.

"I'll deal with it!" Meramon stated before getting ready. Monochromon gave him little time though, as it came charging and ram into Meramon, making him go flying.

"**Pyro Sphere!"**

Guilmon's attack hit the other in the back, just mere inches from the gear. The digimon turned towards Guilmon and charges towards him. He sidestepped and avoiding it, firing more Pyro Sphere. They got close but the gear was so deep into Monochromon that only a small part of it was sticking out.

"It's no good Takatomon!" Guilmon called over. His moment of distraction caused the other to land a tail attack, sending my partner flying.

"Guilmon!" I cried as I began to run over to him. I heard a roar of to the side, causing me to stop and turn. I saw Monochromon charging at me, it's head down and its nose horn pointed towards me.

"Takato get out of there!" I heard Meramon shout from where he had landed. I couldn't move though, I was too scared.

"TAKATOMON!" Guilmon yelled and a crimson red light shined from my digivice along with Guilmon.

"Guilmon digivolve to...**GROWLMON!"**

A giant red form came barrelling into Monochromon. I looked up and saw Guilmon but he was much much larger and had a turf of white hair and two protruding horns on his head. He had two spike like things on his arms as well. His pupils weren't round and childlike, they were slitted.

Growlmon charged and one of the spikes suddenly move outward and started to glow a blue color.

"**DRAGON SLASH!"**

The attack hit its mark, sending the other flying. It landed on its stomach with its back towards us, giving us a clear target.

"The back gear, destroy the black gear!" I shouted.

"**PYRO BLASTER!"**

The giant fireball hit the digimon's back, making the gear fly out and broke apart. He than turned towards me, his pupils staying the same. He took a step towards me, growling lowly. I took a step back, feeling a little bit scared of Growlmon with that terrifying look in his eye. I quickly look down at the ground, waiting for something to happen.

I felt something wet landing on my head, making me blink and look up. Growlmon stared down at me, his pupils round and childlike with tears in his eyes.

"...Don't...be...afraid...Takato...Mon…" he sniffled as another tear tracked down his muzzle and dropped from his snout before he leaned down. Tears started to gather in my own eyes now.

I reached up and touched his snout before pressing my cheek to it.

"Was I really that scary?" he asked me as he placed his clawed hand against my back.

Just a tiny bit." I answered as I started to pet his snout.

"Growlmon, Takato." Meramon walked over. "I think you should go back to Infinity Mountain and see if you're friends are there yet. Remember, staying together will be key."

"Okay, See ya later Meramon, Yokomon! Let's go Growlmon." Growlmon leaned down more and I hopped onto his back and shoulders. He walked through the forest and got to the edge of the island and in the distance we could see the mountain. He crouched before jumping off and landed in the water and started to swim.

* * *

**Hotshot:** Remember to review!


	10. Episode 10

**Hotshot:** I AM SOOO SORRY EVERYONE! I DID NOT MEAN FOR THIS TO TAKE SO LONG! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Now, the next half of this fic is the Etemon arc...can you just tell how excited I am for writing this one? This arc was never my favorite but alas, I will pull through it for you guys. Now, I hope you all will enjoy this last episode of the Devimon arc.

* * *

**Attention! **I have a feeling that someone is voting multiple of times using "guest" and that is NOT allowed, I won't be putting any other votes than a seven for Davis because I don't want the chance of one winning JUST because of 1 person so please, each one of you can only get 1 vote.

**Davis/Daisuke: **8

**Ken: **6

**TK: **2

* * *

**Digimon: Digital Hazard**

**Vs Devimon**

Growlmon swam to to the main island that had infinity mountain, not knowing what we will find there. It was started to get sunset since the sky started to change to oranges and yellows.

"Takatomon. We have company." Growlmon suddenly stated and I looked at him before looking around and spotted Sora on Birdramon and Joe on Ikakumon.

"Sora! Joe!" I shouted over. I started to think they didn't hear me when they suddenly turned and headed for us. Birdramon got as close as she can before Sora jumped on Growlmon's back with me and hugged me the best she could.

"Thank goodness you're safe."

"Likewise." I smiled.

"You digivolved?" I heard Birdramon ask my partner.

"Uh huh." Guilmon answered.

"Uh, guys?" Joe piped up. "I'm glad we found each other but shouldn't we hurry up?"

"Yeah, sorry Joe." I apologized.

"Don't sweat it Takato, I'm just worried about the others."

"I understand, let's go."

With that, we picked up the pace towards the island. As we traveled closer, we noticed that the sky over the island had darkened immensely.

Before long, we finally got there and started to search a good place to make landfall. We managed to find a decent slope to climb up and rest our digimon for a minute before setting off towards the mountain.

As we got closer, we could see Devimon, who became a giant, standing there with two beams of black and red pushing against the others. Once we were practically right next to him, Joe and I slid off of our partners.

"Do it Buddy." I grinned before taking a step back and next to Joe.

"**Harpoon Torpedo!"**

Devimon turned and got hit in the face by Ikakumon's attack.

"That's a bullseye Ikakumon!"

"**Pyro Blaster!"**

The fireball hit Devimon in the chest, making him grunt.

"Don't touch my brother or my friends ya big bully!" I shouted. Birdramon suddenly flew high into the air, behind the digimon.

"**Meteor Wing!"**

Her attack landed on his back, causing him to hunch forward. I could hear Sora from above, signaling that she was with the others. That's when the others digivolved.

"Agumon digivolve to…**GREYMON!"**

"Gabumon digivolve to…**GARURUMON!"**

"Tentomon digivolve to…**KABUTERIMON!"**

"Palmon digivolve to…**TOGEMON!"**

"**Nova Blast!"**

"**Howling Blaster!"**

Devimon blocked the blast and hit Garurumon away, sending him flying into Greymon.

"Your attacks are pitiful!" Devimon stated. "I'm afraid you'll have to try harder than that."

"**Electro Shocker!"**

"**Needle Spray!"**

"Give up you fools!" Devimon reached over and smacked Togemon, sending her flying before doing the same to Kabuterimon. "It's useless!"

Leo jumped towards Devimon's back, only to be hit away by Ogremon who came out of the fallen angel's back.

Devimon grabbed Birdramon tightly before flowing her away. He then turned towards Joe and me and Growlmon stood in front of me protectively. Devimon grabbed Ikakumon, picking him up and throwing him into Kabuterimon who was about to attack him.

"Now." he looked down at me and Growlmon. "You are the only one who is left that can fight." He started coming closer to us and I just froze. Growlmon noticed how scared I was and charged towards him.

"**Dragon Slash!"**

The attack connected to Devimon's knee, making him grunt. He pulled his legged back and kicked Growlmon, sending him flying.

"Growlmon!" I cried as I ran to his fallen form. I put my hands on his large paw and rubbed it. "Growlmon, are you alright?" I asked.

"Yea…I'm fine Takatomon." he answers as he carefully sat up, shaking his head. We looked and saw that Devimon was now going after TK. We watched as Garurumon quickly latched onto his arm. Greymon jumped up and bit into his leg. Birdramon quickly started to attack his face. Togemon was holding onto his had a hold of his shoulder and Ikakumon was latched onto his other leg.

Growlmon let out a roar before charging in and jumping, latching and biting into his other thigh.

Devimon unleashed a blast that forced all the digimon to let go and was flung away. The blast reached me and I was sent flying and hit a boulder with a yelp. I quickly curled up when I landed onto the ground.

"My head hurts…" heard Growlmon whine softly. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at Devimon. I could see him reaching over and grabbing onto something. At that moment, light burst from his fist and his hand jerked away.

"Patamon...he's finally doing it…" I mumbled as the ball of light lifted up into the air.

"Patamon digivolve to….**ANGEMON!"**

As the light faded, a silhouette of an angel became clearer. He had on a metal helmet and long orangish hair and a staff.

forced myself to stand with a wince. My back is going to have one bad bruise after this is all done. A pillar of light suddenly shot out of my digivice and towards Angemon. I saw others as well, shooting out from the others' digivices, resulting in our digimon to revert back.

I watched as his staff glowed and as Ogremon tried to attack, he was sent back and out of Devimon. The staffed suddenly disappeared and Angemon's fist began to glow. He pulled his hand back and thrust it forward, unleashing a blast and it went straight through Devimon.

I had to shut my eyes as a light engulfs everyone. After about a minute, I slowly open my eyes and saw that both Angemon and Devimon was gone.

"Takatomon, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine boy." I smiled. "Let's get to the others." I carefully went to where the others are and the one that first noticed me was Tentomon.

"Guilmon! Takato!"

At hs shout, everyone except for Byomon, Sora, Joe and Gomamon looked over at me.

"Takato!" Tai ran straight to me and scooped me up, hugging me close. "I swear I need to attach you to me!" He teased before setting me down. I grinned before walking over to TK, who was holding an egg.

"You okay TK?"

"Huh? oh, yeah. I'm ok. So is Patamon." He smiled before holding up the egg. Within moments, the islands all came back and formed into File Island, putting everything back to normal.

"Hey, whats that?" I heard Palmon asked and I looked over. I saw something in shape of a circle and went over to see what it was. Soon, everyone was around it. That's when a pillar of rainbow light came from it and inside of the light was an old man.

"Ah, I heard of you kids. I must say, I'm pleased." He hummed.

"Excuse me sir, tell us, who are you and what and what do you want?" asked Tai.

* * *

**Hotshot:** Episode ten is done! I'll try to get Episode 11 out as soon as I can for you guys!


	11. Episode 11

**Hotshot: **SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! This will be cut into two episodes instead of the full one. I just thought it will be better, so next episode will be the other half to this one. Now, hope you all will enjoy!

**Davis/Daisuke: **10

**Ken: **7

**TK: **2

* * *

**Digimon: Digital Hazard**

**Departure to a New Continent**

"So, you children are the digidestined. You must be strong to have defeated Devimon." The old man stated as he took a look at us.

"Who are you? Are you a friend of Devimon's?" Asked Matt.

"Fear not, I am a friend to all, and yet I am friend to none."

"I can't believe it, there are other humans besides us in this world." Sora sighed in relief.

"I am human, and yet I am not human."

"This is confusing." Mimi piped up.

"No, my name is Gennai. I was unable to send you this transmission during your battle with Devimon, but now the lines are clear and only two cent a minute."

"Well, who are you and where are you?" asked Izzy.

"I am speaking to you far away from File Island across the ocean on the Continent of Server."

"Talk about long distance, how long have you been here?" Sora placed her hands on her hips.

"Since before the beginning and until after the end."

Man, this guy was giving me a major headache.

"Are you the one who got us stuck here in the digital world?" Mimi shifted.

"It was not I."

"Then who was it?"

"It was...I don't know."

All of us groaned at that.

"But Mr. Gennai Sir...Do you know what we need to do so we can all get back home?" TK swallowed.

"No, I don't."

"Boy, you're a regular fountain of information aren't you?" Tai huffed.

"I'm sorry I can't help you, but you can help me. Please come to server and defeat our enemies. As the digidestined, I have faith in you."

"That's crazy!" Izzy stated. "We don't even know your exact location!"

"Good point, I forgot you're from out of town. Let me create a map for you on your computer."

Izzy blinked and took off his laptop holder and sat on the ground, opening it.

"What if your enemies are humungazoid?" asked Joe, slightly scared of what this guy was asking of us. "Do you think we can beat anything tougher than Devimon."

"If your digimon can digivolve once more you might be able to do it."

"So we can digivolve even more?" Agumon asked, Surprised.

"You'll need something special to do it." he disappeared and in his place was a pendent and a little plate. "If you have the tags and crests, your digimon will be able to digivolve even further."

"Please tell us where we can find these tags and crests." Gabumon practically plead.

"The crests are scattered about. You can locate them throughout the continent of server and the tags were sealed away somewhere by Devimon." This is when he started to go all fuzzy before completely disappearing.

"He's gone!" Tai gaped.

"What was that?" Mimi questioned. No one answered her as Izzy sat on the ground and opened his laptop before beginning to type.

"Gennai's transmission ended rather abruptly."Tentomon stated as he watched his partner.

"Well, at least he was able to send a map through before he was cut off." Izzy replied as he pulled up the map.

"I hope he's alright. What's our next move?" Sora spoke up.

"I've got a foolproof plan." Tai grinned. "First we'll eat something and after that, I'm open to suggestions."

I rolled my eyes and we all went to lake that had a waterfall so we could catch some fish to eat. By the time we caught enough, it was already sundown. After we all ate, Guilmon nudged me over to a pile of leaves he made.

"You need your sleep, Takatomon." Guilmon told me.

"But TK-"

"He'll be going to sleep too. Everyone will."

With that, Guilmon walked over to the others, talking for a bit, before walking back over and settling down beside me and before long, we fell asleep.

We got up early the next morning and began to take down trees. Guilmon used his claws to take down two at a time if they were close enough. Although, it will take forever at this rate.

"Need some help, small one?"

I looked over and up and saw Andromon, standing there, the ribbon still around his bicep.

"Andromon? What are you doing here?"

"Leomon came and explained that you were heading off today. So, I wanted to help." Andromon stood up and held up his arm.

"**LIGHTNING BLADE!"**

The attack cut through the tries like it was nothing. Soon enough, we had the raft build and ready to go. We allowed our partners to fly down the hill and into the water while we ran after.

"Believe me," Leomon walked up beside us. "That raft is strong enough to get you across the ocean."

"Thanks Leomon." smiled Tai. "We never could have done it without your help."

"Oh!" Tk gasped, making us look over.

"What is it?" asked Matt.

Cracking sounds came from the egg as a crack appeared. The top of the egg broke away from the rest and was flung off, revealing two black eyes and a white head.

"Digi-egg- you hatched!" TK stated happily as the digimon got rid of the rest of the egg. It was small jellyfish like digimon.

"Poyomon is a jellyfish-type digimon of a few words, but if his friends are in trouble, he's ready for action." Tentomon informed us.

We all got on the raft afterwards and we waved goodbye to Leomon and the others.

* * *

**Hotshot:** Remember to review and place your vote!


	12. Episode 12

**Hotshot: **Sorry I haven't been writing this, it's just that I don't really like this arc and I've been trying to plan how I want these events to go and so on. Hell, I still gotta find Takato's crest which I'm thinking possibly Loyalty, I'm not sure. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**MarylandAngels, **I understand what your trying to stay and different things will happen, I promise. The majority will stay the same though, especially when Takato is with the others. As for Takato getting Hazard…I wanted to do what you suggested in 02, maybe facing against BlackWarGreymon but I'm not sure yet. One thing I don't have is a crest for her. Hopefully, I will figure it out soon.

* * *

**Davis/Daisuke: **11

**Ken: **8

**TK: **2

**Digimon: Digital Hazard**

**Finding the Tags and Taking out Gears**

I looked into the water as our small raft glided through the ocean thanks to the wind. I haven't been on a raft like this before, so I was starting to get a little queasy. Guilmon must had noticed since he shifted closer to me and stroke my back with his tail. I gave him a thankful look before looking down again. It wasn't long until a harsh wave crashed into us and Guilmon was quick to wrap his tail around my waist.

"An island!" I heard Tai yell. I looked over and saw something rising from the water, the water rushing off of it to reveal something brown.

"An island?!" questioned Sora. "Since when does an island have fins?"!

I looked into the water near this thing and saw that she was right, it did have fins! I watched as it sank back into the ocean, causing waves to crash into us again. It started to slap its tail against the surface before thrusting the front of its body into the air and landed in the water, like how I saw normal whales do on the TV. I could hear Tentomon explaining what this thing is- Whamon- and some things about him. I wasn't paying attention though, I was watching it surface again and then opened its mouth, sucking in water and us.

When we were sucked in, it closed its mouth and we were going down a long tunnel until we stopped in a rather big room. I looked around, trying to figure out what to do, ignoring the others when I heard a hissing sound. I looked over and saw this orangish liquid eating away at the raft.

"We're melting!" TK shouted as he held his Poyomon close.

"Don't let it get on you!" Tai stated.

"We better get out of here before he gets a major ulcer." I glanced at Joe with a questioned expression. What's an ulcer?

"Tai, look up there!" Sora told my brother.

We all looked up and, to our surprise, it was a black gear that was locked into the wall.

"That's why Whamon was acting so aggressively." Agumon stated.

"Someone can climb on these! **Poison Ivy!"**

The vines wrapped themselves around the gear and Tai was the one to climb up to it. As he got close, the gear suddenly broke apart and Tai fell and landed on the raft. "Okay, I destroyed it!"

There was a sudden whooshing sound and the floor below us started to glow. Then, we were suddenly shooting up and within a moment, up in the air and back into the ocean. I managed to grip onto a piece of wood from the raft and sighed.

"Takatomon, are you okay?" Guilmon asked, worried as he swam and gripped onto the wood beside me.

"Yeah boy, I'm fine." I gave him a small smile. I looked over at Whamon who was turning its massive head towards us.

"Sorry about that," Whamon apologized. "I must have had a tummy ache or something."

"It's okay." Biyomon reassured him. "We all know it wasn't your fault."

"That's right," Sora agreed. "It was the black gear inside you."

"Those black gears are rude," Tai added. "I'll bet that was the last one."

"I bet you're wrong!" Joe countered.

"Thanks kids," chuckled Whamon. "I owe you one."

"Don't mention it, Whamon, it was our pleasure." Tai stated happily. "By the way, do you know how far it is to Server?"

"Yes, it would take me five days- uh, make that three and a half without traffic."

"Great," TK huffed. "Our raft's broken."

"Are you going to Server?"

"Yeah," Agumon answered. "We were trying to."

"I'll take you there myself. It's not every day your lunch saves your life."

"Really?" asked Sora.

"Yay! Alright!" Mimi cheered enthusiastically.

With one dive and a jump, we were on Whamon and headed to Server.

"This is great." Sora hummed.

"This sure is a whole lot faster and smoother than that raft." Izzy observed.

"Which means I won't get seasick." Mimi sighed in relief.

"Now, if only we knew where we could find those tages and those crests that Devimon hid somewhere." Tai stated.

"Did you say Devimon?" asked Whamon.

"Yeah, do you know him?"

"Well, I don't know anything about tags or crests, but a while ago Devimon hid something at the bottom of the ocean."

"Can you tell us where?"

"It's on the way to Server- you can all ride inside me and I'll take you there. But no tickling."

We hurriedly got inside Whamon and waited for us to reach our destination. I leaned against Tai while Guilmon stood beside us, sniffing here and there. Thankfully, it didn't seem to get there.

"I'm so out of shape, I have to rest here for a while." Whamon told us as he opened his mouth to let us walk out into a cavern. "I gotta drop a couple thousand pounds."

Tai thanked Whamon and we walked deeper inside. It wasn't long before we came upon some kind of convenience store.

A giant purple and white thing with a drill on its head suddenly bursts from the ground in front of us.

"Drimogemon!" Someone stated, though I didn't know who.

"Drimogemon lives deep inside the earth drilling tunnels. He uses his iron drill spin and crusher bone to wipe out his enemies." Tentomon informed us.

"A black gear!" Sora shouted as the new digimon tilted his head downwards, giving us a view of it.

"I knew that couldn't have been the last black gear!" Joe stated.

"It is Lord Devimon's will that no one shall pass!" Drimogemon boomed.

"Tai, leave this to us digimon- you try and find the tags." Agumon told him.

"I got it." Tai responded.

The drill on the digimon's head started to spin as it slowly began to walk towards us.

"You think that Drill scares us? Think again!" Gomamon stated as he stared at the digimon head on.

"Gomamon digivolve to….**IKKAKUMON!"**

"**DRILL SPIN!"**

Drimogemon sped to Ikkakumon and the two locked horns.

"Now's our chance!" Tai lead us passed the two fighting digimon and into the store before Ikkakumon pushed Drimogemon into front of the store.

"Ikakkumon! You got him down, get him!" I heard Joe shout from behind us.

"**HARPOON TORPEDO!"**

The attack hit the other digimon though it shook the store, making smoke and dust fill the air. Tentomon flew outside before digivolving and joining the battle. Ii could hear the sounds of the battle but I couldn't see very well through the smoke.

"Poyomon!" I suddenly heard TK call. "Where are you?!"

Once the smoke finally cleared, I could see that Drimogemon was digging, obviously free from the gear. I looked towards the back of the store and saw TK walking towards us with a small box. He handed it to Matt, who opened it, and inside was the tags I think.

"The Tags!" Matt confirmed my thoughts.

"Looks just like the one Gennai showed us during his transmission!" Izzy stated.

"How pretty!" Mimi almost gushed.

Matt handed the tags out before putting one over both TK's and my head. After that was done, We headed back to Whamon and we began our final stretch of the journey to Server.

* * *

**Hotshot:** remember to review!


End file.
